U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,054 describes a process for removing water-soluble organics from produced water. The process comprises acidifying the produced water, contacting the acidified water with free oil to form a mixture, agitating the mixture to produce a thoroughly mixed phase, and separating the mixed phase to produce a free oil phase and a clean water phase. In an example: cationic polymers are added to the acid tank; separation is done by induced gas flotation (IGF) after conditioning the water with two additional polymers; and the water is sent from the IGF unit through a sand filter and carbon bed.